Greece's Pieces
The final nine travel to Greece to compete in various Olympic challenges. Two contestants are nervous about their kiss and, unfortunately for them someone has a big secret and he is forced to reveal it thanks to a manipulative contestant. A fight breaks out and tension between two others grows. After one team wins, three contestants are in the hot seat on the other, but someone else is eliminated instead, sparing another. Plot The episode opens with Courtney and Gwen having "girl talk" about Duncan returning to the game. While Courtney gushes over her boyfriend, Gwen is very uncomfortable about the subject, mainly because of the kiss she shared with Duncan in the confessional in the previous episode. Courtney, not knowing about the kiss, continues to talk thinking Gwen is happy for her. Back in economy class, Owen has a nightmare about Noah's recent departure, and is worried that Noah is unsafe wherever he is, and that he's going to be the next one to go because of Alejandro and Tyler's new alliance. Tyler, not being very good with secrets, is also nervous about seeing Duncan kiss Gwen. Alejandro suspects that he is hiding something and tries to make him talk about it, but Duncan discreetly intimidates him into keeping quiet about it, by hinting that he'll kill Tyler if he tells. In the economy class area, Chris explains the next challenge to the contestants: competing in the Olympics' birthplace - Rome. However, Courtney, Alejandro, and Gwen all correct him that the Olympics originated in Greece. Although Chris initially refuses to believe this, after further persistence from several contestants, Chris calls two interns up to him, with one of them looking noticeably worried. Chris decides that the nervous one is guilty of giving him false information and throws him off the plane. He turns to the other intern and sends him off to find out information about Greece, before heading to the cockpit to tell Chef to change course. While the two teams began to taunt each other about their teams' superiority, Duncan and Gwen smile at each other. Courtney notices this and questions Gwen, but she deflects suspicion by telling Courtney that she was staring at his mohawk and that Courtney should do something about it. On the Acropolis, Chris explains that each competition will be one on one, due to Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot being down one contestant and Team Amazon being "all girls", clearly humiliating Cody. The first event is hunting for gold in a maze of pillars, guarded by an Erymanthian Boar (which is actually just the bear with boar teeth tied to it). Gwen and Duncan volunteer for the competition at the same time. This makes them feel awkward and they try to back out of it. However, Chris forces them, especially Duncan, to compete in the challenge. In addition, Duncan is forced to sing for the rest of this challenge to make up for his time off the show, under the penalty of Chef following and towel-whipping him in the butt whenever he does not sing. While they compete, the rest of the contestants are taken to a wrestling ring. Courtney calls herself "the strongest Amazon", but Cody claims he's stronger than her. Courtney dismisses the claim, making Sierra issue a challenge to take on Courtney. On Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, Tyler mentions being on his grade-school wrestling team. Alejandro lets Tyler take his place in the ring, in exchange for a favor to be called in later. Cody, Sierra, and Courtney wrestle against Owen and Tyler. Cody charges at Owen, but is quickly knocked out of the ring by Owen's large bulk, sending him flying towards the bear that Gwen and Duncan are up against. Sierra leg-locks Owen for hurting Cody, while Courtney fights Tyler. Due to Tyler's refusal to hurt a girl, he is knocked out by Courtney. Cody announces his return and willingness to help his team, which Courtney dismisses by calling him a pipsqueak. This incites Sierra to attack her, and they eventually put each other in a choke hold. When neither refuses to let go, and when Courtney smacks Cody when he attempts to break up the fight, they tighten their grips on each other. Soon after, both pass out due to lack of oxygen. Owen comes along and claims victory over them both, winning him two gold medals. Gwen and Duncan are still in the ruins, looking for the boar-bear. They bump into each other, awkward in each other's company. Chris then signals for a song, but only Duncan must sing the whole song. They sing Greek Mix, during which Duncan and Gwen sing about the obvious problem looming, since Tyler had seen their kiss, where the boulder on Tyler represented the burden on his shoulders, and the Courtney statue represented her current innocence. Duncan tries to convince Gwen that he had no regrets about what he did, but Gwen retaliates by saying he would later regret it when Courtney finds out. Gwen also says that what they were doing had to stop, because it was all so insane. Alejandro listens in, figuring out the secret between them, while Courtney is too far away to hear the lyrics. In the end, Gwen is able to get the medal from the bear while it beats up Duncan. The final competition is a hurdles race. Heather and Alejandro must compete since they are the only contestants who have not participated in a challenge. Both try to psyche each other out by showing off their flexibility, but Alejandro proves that he is more flexible than her, disturbing some of the other contestants. However, after the race starts, Alejandro starts to get too cocky, running backward and on his hands to show off even more. Eventually, when he looks behind him to mock Heather, and thus isn't looking where he is going, he knocks his head on the last hurdle, allowing Heather to pass him and win the race. The tie-breaker competition is donning Icarus-like wings and using them to fly up to grab a medal dangling from a crane, dressed in "authentic Spartan costumes". Cody volunteers for Team Amazon, while Tyler volunteers for Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. To avoid the challenge ending in a close tie, Alejandro chooses the time to call in his favor and forces Tyler to spill his secret about Gwen and Duncan's kiss. Courtney violently turns to Gwen, outraged, proclaiming that she thought they were "friend-ish". She begins screaming her hatred at Gwen, kicking and punching, only to be restrained by Sierra. Cody is flabbergasted and hurt, hearing about what happened between Duncan and Gwen. Cody then reaches his boiling point after Duncan insults his costume, to which Cody angrily punches him in the face, knocking him out. Tyler gets a head-start, but only because Courtney tells Cody to stay put. Sierra gets confused at first since that would mean Team Amazon would lose, but after looking at Gwen she realizes that's what Courtney wants. Courtney points out that when Team Amazon loses, Gwen will be eliminated, something she, Heather and Sierra agree on. However, Cody refuses to let Gwen get voted off, believing that Gwen would have to kiss him eventually, and chases after Tyler. The wings start melting, since they are only held together by wax, and Tyler's wings fall apart before he can grab the medal. Cody grabs the medal with his teeth before his wings give out, falling to the ground and landing on Tyler. Team Amazon wins the tie-breaker, while Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot goes to the elimination ceremony again. Back on the plane, Sierra praises Cody for knocking out Duncan, while Heather tries to console a crying Courtney. Gwen, not wanting to be around her team at the moment, first sits apart from them, then heads to the confessional. There, she admits that the kiss she shared with Duncan was really great but then realizes that she probably won't last any longer in the game because of it and that Duncan will most likely be eliminated from the game. She then runs to watch the elimination ceremony from the side, worried about Duncan's fate. Chris explains why Alejandro, Tyler, and Duncan could be voted off tonight. However, he ignores their votes and an Intern gets "eliminated" instead because Chris wants to keep Duncan for the drama he caused. Chris then tells viewers to tune in for the next episode. Exclusive clip In the cockpit of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, Sierra excitedly tells the viewers that her team's reward in this episode was a phone call to their loved ones. She then calls into her audio blog to give the viewers an exclusive taste of life inside the show. In her call, she states that she got to see Cody fly like an angel and that they should have seen him flapping his wings like a lopsided hummingbird, hoisting his manly rapt higher and higher into the heavens. She then gets flustered over imagining it and asks Chef if it got hotter in there and he answers saying she has to "chill". Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 3)